


No estoy preparado para una nueva vida

by AnBouwer



Series: Historias de Self-insert [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Luffy Being Luffy, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, ace being ace, self-insert!Sabo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Cuando él ya no es él ni tampoco Sabo no le queda más que seguir con su vida. Quizás puede intentar seguir la trama y juntar todo su karma para salvar a una de las personas que más quiere en este mundo. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es armonizar su identidad, volverse más fuerte,y por último enfretar a sus hermanos, decirles que está vivo y sobrevivir. (Self-insert!Sabo)





	1. Un despertar con memorias confusas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'm not ready for a new life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080651) by [AnBouwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencias:** Un poco OCC. Self-insert, ¿Tal vez?
> 
> * * *

… _Duele._

Fue la primera cosa que pensó, seguido de un entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo, como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero solo pudo lograrlo con uno. El otro estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser un vendaje.

_¿Eh…?_

Su ojo se encontró con un techo desconocido, y después—

— ¡Despertó!

Un enorme rostro entró en su visión haciendo que soltara un grito de terror.

—No lo sorprendas –dijo una mujer.

— ¡No iba a hacer eso! ¡Moo! ¡Qué grosero! –se quejó la cabeza gigante.

Jadeando todavía asustado, intentó recuperar el aliento. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy…? –preguntó mientras veía a extraños rodearlo.

—Estás a bordo de nuestro barco –respondió la primer mujer, que tenía un extraño peinado bicolor.

Como pudo intentó levantarse, ayudado por un hombre con mascara, hasta quedar sentado. Otro hombre a su lado se acercó con un pañuelo gastado y sucio.

—Esto dice Sabo en tus posesiones. ¿Es tu nombre?

—Sabo… no lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre entonces? –preguntó la cabeza, acercándose demasiado.

—…

Iba a responder que no tenía idea, pero su cabeza comenzó a punzar y memorias flotaron en su mente, como una película en máxima velocidad. Dos niños de cabello negro corriendo y jugando, llamándolo para que se les uniera. Una chica diciéndole que no se metiera en problemas de nuevo. Una casa destartalada llena de bandidos. Una gran casa con demasiadas habitaciones y pasadizos escondidos. Dos adultos que querían controlar su vida, manejándola a su antojo. Un anciano con una sonrisa cálida y abrazos reconfortantes. Un barco siendo destruido por un disparo. Un camión a punto de atropellar a una niña.

Más y más memorias comenzaron a llegar, revolviéndose entre ellas, confundiéndolo. ¿De quién eran?

Asustado porque  _ellos_  no lograran salir del incendio con vida. Llorando porque aunque fuera tonto, su personaje favorito había muerto. Nobles viviendo como si nada a pesar de que su plan acabaría con vidas humanas. Su mejor amigo dándole consuelo a pesar de llorar sobre ficción. Un risco con vista hacia el mar. La parte superior de un edificio.

—No me digas que él… –alcanzó a escuchar, pero lo ignoró. No tenía sentido, ¿De qué iban esas memorias? Eran tan confusas y diferentes. Probó concentrarse a su alrededor y el hombre a su lado le ofreció el pañuelo. Era de alta calidad y el nombre 'Sabo' estaba bordado con hilo dorado.

Sabo.

Sí. Ese era su nombre. Hijo de unos nobles del Reino de Goa. Hermano de Portgas D. Ace y Monkey de Luffy. Le gustaba la cartografía y soñaba ser pirata.

Pero…

También era  _él_. Sabo era la otra mitad, la que vivía en lo que una vez pensó era un mundo de fantasía.  _Él_  solo era el nieto de un anciano con un corazón demasiado grande. El mejor amigo de un par de gemelos desastrosos. Adicto al manga y la ciencia ficción.

 _Él_  ya no era  _él_ , y tampoco era  _Sabo_. De alguna manera se habían fusionado en un nuevo  _Yo_.

Sabo era un personaje de uno de sus mangas favoritos, One Piece, y  _él_  era solo un joven que disfrutaba leyendo e imaginando mundos alternativos, historias fantásticas y escenarios locos. Pero no esto, no muriendo por culpa de un jodido camión y reencarnando como un 'personaje'. Sin embargo, debía de agradecerle a Saint Jack... Chak… ¿Jailna? Mierda, el que confundía los nombres era Luffy, no él. Bueno, no era como si fuera capaz de recordar los nombres de personajes tan insignificantes como ese bastardo, pero le estaba agradecido por hacer que recuperara sus memorias, no solo las de Sabo sino las de  _él_  también.

— ¿No recuerda nada? –preguntó una nueva voz que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Su ojo miró a la persona que caminaba hacia adelante, un hombre con un rostro serio y un tatuaje raro sobre su ojo izquierdo. Lo reconoció al instante, era el hombre que había visto durante el incendio de Gray Terminal y también era  _ese_  hombre. —Lo conocí en las tierras altas del Reino de Goa. Estoy seguro de que es uno de los nobles de allí.

No podía darse el lujo de pensar las cosas ahora, estaba en un punto crítico de la trama y de su vida en este mundo. Nunca había sido gran táctico en su vida pasada, pero por suerte  _Sabo_  era de lo que tenían la cabeza bien colocada, eso era una ayuda.

—Entonces vamos a llevarlo a casa. Buscar a sus padres…

—No… –su mano se movió por instinto y tomó de la capa al hombre que estaba hablando para interrumpirlo.

 _Ah, este debe ser Sabo_ , pensó por un momento.

— ¡No quiero regresar! –soltó el agarre y miró a los ojos a el hombre frente a él.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó una mujer detrás de él.

—Recordé quien soy y de dónde vengo. En efecto, mi nombre es Sabo y soy hijo de uno nobles, pero… ¡Regresar en la última cosa que quiero! –no podía jugar la carta de 'perdí mis memorias', no con alguien como Monkey D. Dragon que se daría cuenta de inmediato, era mejor decir la verdad… O parte de ella.

— ¡Pero no podemos tenerte es este barco por siempre! –la cabeza gigante—Emporio Ivankov, exigió. — ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!

— ¡En ese caso, solo déjenme en algún otro lugar!

Los demás Revolucionarios se miraron con sorpresa y confusión, algo normal cuando un niño herido pedía que lo botaran en cualquier lugar.

— ¡Eres un niño! ¡No seas ridículo! –rodó los ojos mentalmente, ¿Acaso no era él quien no lo quería en el barco en primer lugar?

— ¡Te lo ruego! –las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos, tampoco era buen actor pero estos eran los sentimientos reales de Sabo.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Dragon?

Se encontró con la mirada severa de Dragon e intentó transmitirle sus sentimientos, su desesperación. Toda la habitación se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el hombre hablo por fin.

—Se queda en el barco. Descansa y cuando estés mejor hablaremos –dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Poco a poco los demás Revolucionarios dejaron el lugar también, solo quejándose una persona que parecía ser médico para comprobar su estado.

Cuando por fin se fue se sintió capaz de dejar caer su máscara.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

Las lágrimas continuaban saliendo, era el conjunto de emociones que sentía en ese momento,  _Sabo_  con el miedo de haber estado a punto de morir,  _él_  con la frustración de haber muerto, la preocupación por el bienestar de sus hermanos y el alivio de saber que estaban bien.

Y lo recordó. Ace y Luffy estaban llorando por su muerte ahora mismo. Fue como si una bola de metal cayera en el fondo de su estómago.

Era demasiado para  _él_  en ese momento, lo último que recordaba de su antigua vida era conversar con sus amigos para sus planes del futuro y esperar que su abuelo no hubiera olvidado meter la ropa antes de que se mojara con la lluvia. Y entonces un el chirrido de los frenos, una niña gritando, sus amigos gritando, el suelo frío contra su mejilla y después nada.

No estaba preparado para olvidar todo y volverse una nueva persona, nadie te da un manual para cómo continuar cuando te encuentras en una situación como la suya. Por un momento sintió lástima por  _Sabo_  también y se preguntó por qué sus problemas se sentían más pesados que los del niño. Tal vez  _él_  había tomado más control sobre la conciencia de ambos.. era difícil pensar ahora mismo en eso.

Su visión se volvía borrosa, ya sea por las lágrimas o el cansancio. Poco a poco su ojo se cerró completamente y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

 

* * *

 

Si por  _él_  fuera, podría regresar a casa, actuar al buen niño y vivir cómodamente toda su vida. Podía ir a otro lugar y empezar de nuevo, podía incluso regresar al lado de Ace y Luffy. Pero no.

Tenía una misión, un único propósito en su nueva vida y esa era rescatar a Ace y Luffy. Y para eso tenía que entrar al Ejército Revolucionario con el objetivo de volverse más fuerte, con eso protegería a sus seres queridos.

Era algo cruel, volver con sus hermanos tal vez era un camino más estable, entrenar con ellos y zarpar junto con Ace, tal vez unirse a su tripulación o a la de Luffy, al saber cómo iba la historia de su hermano menor y consecuentemente volverse uno de los piratas de Barbablanca o un pirata que le declare la guerra al Gobierno Mundial, pero sabía lo feliz que  _Sabo_  era (o sería) con los Revolucionarios. El derrocamiento de altos mandos en busca de libertad.  _Él_  nunca había sido de política, pero estaba de acuerdo con que este mundo estaba podrido.

Respiró profundo y se preparó mentalmente para—tal vez la primer gran prueba de su vida—tratar de convencer a Dragon de quedarse con ellos.

 

* * *

  

Muchos de los niños con los que entrenaba eran huérfanos o hijos de otros Revolucionarios, pero no podía socializar con ellos realmente bien. La parte que era  _Sabo_  no podía con ellos, demasiado débiles, demasiado quejicas, demasiado estrictos, demasiado aburridos. Y  _él_  nunca había sido bueno para socializar. Extrañaba a sus hermanos.

A diferencia del Sabo canónico, practicó sus Katas con disciplina, tal vez  _Sabo_  estaba acostumbrado a la acción, pero  _él_  no, tenía que comenzar a entrenar para llegar a un nivel físico en el que no estaba en su vida pasada.

 _Esto va a suavizar mis músculos_ , pensó  _Sabo_ , deteniéndose un momento para observar su puño.

 _No, no, no, tengo que empezar desde cero_ , pensó  _él_ , continuando con los ejercicios.

Suspiró para sí, sintiéndose un poco cansado, de cierta manera sus personalidades chocaban un poco y era difícil intentar armonizarlas.

El grito de Hack los sacó de sus pensamientos, observo a Emporio Ivankoc junto al gyojin mientras hablaban.

— ¿Cómo le va a l chico? –alcanzó a escuchar que preguntaba.

—A pesar de ser un noble, su cuerpo se mueve con facilidad. Tiene mucha experiencia en batallas. Apuesto a que era un niño travieso. Ya no sé qué hacer con él.

Ocultó una sonrisa tímida al escuchar como Hack hablaba de él y continuó entusiasmadamente con los ejercicios.

En su vida anterior nunca había sido especialmente bueno para algo, lo normal, pero ahora la fascinación de Sabo por aprender y su objetivo por salvar a Ace hacían que sacará fuerzas que no sabía que tenía.

Poco a poco, con un paso a la vez todo iba bien.

 

* * *

 

Sabía que no tenía que tratar este mundo como un mundo de fantasía, todos tenían una vida real aquí y él no era nadie para tomarlos como 'personajes'. Pero eso no impidió sentir temor por arruinar la 'trama'. Sabía que sus hermanos estarían bien hasta cierto punto, pero no tenía idea de qué cosas estarían relacionadas a sus hermanos o cuáles no afectarían sus futuros.

Entonces Dragon anunció que partiría para Loguetown y supo que no podía evitarlo más. Luffy estaría allí, después de años podría ver a su hermano pequeño… y el temor se apoderó de él. ¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo actuaría?

No podía simplemente llegar y decirle 'Hey Luffy, soy Sabo y estoy vivo'. Ni siquiera tenía la excusa de la amnesia y decir cualquier otra cosa sería actuar como un tremendo estúpido.

Bueno, tenía un viaje en barco para pensar en cómo hacer funcionar las cosas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es… ni siquiera yo estoy segura… Era una idea que había rondado mi cabeza después de leer demasiadas novelas/mangas de reencarnación, haha. No pude evitarlo.
> 
> ¿Por qué elegí a Sabo?
> 
> Porque si fueran Ace y Luffy técnicamente estarían interfiriendo como tal en la trama de la historia. Ace sabiendo que su padre realmente lo amaba o cómo era él en verdad ya no lo odiaría (tanto, porque el sentimiento no desaparecería así como así), y nadie puede igualar la naturaleza de Luffy, sin esa naturaleza no habría llegado a donde está. Mientras que Sabo es ese punto neutro de quien no sabemos realmente mucho pero tenemos lo suficiente de él para darnos una idea. No sé si me explico.
> 
> En fin, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Pd – habrá una segunda parte donde cuente el reencuentro entre hermanos, pero no será en Loguetwon. Soy un villano, lo sé. Aunque el siguiente capítulo también hablara un poco sobre nuestro prota (antes de ser Sabo).
> 
> _Siguiente capítulo: Explicaciones y encuentro inevitable._
> 
> **  
> _Dejen un review para saber su opinión, si les ha gustado, si tiene alguna duda o un comentario constructivo y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo._  
>  **


	2. Explicaciones y encuentro inevitable

Una de las primeras cosas que pensó sobre su otra mitad como  _Sabo_  era cómo había soportado a sus dos hermanos que eran un tornado individual—dejando de lado la Voluntad de D y las tormentas que causarían en el mundo—, cada uno era un manojo de problemas. Ace buscando pelea en cada esquina y Luffy en peligro de ser devorado por cualquier bestia que se encontrara.

Sinceramente respetaba a Sabo por eso, de corazón. Ni siquiera  _él_  hubiera tenido la paciencia para tratar con esos ataques cardiacos andantes (sobretodo Luffy). Aunque debía decir que tenía cierta experiencia con gente problemática. En su primera vida había tenido algo parecido, un par de amigos-hermanos con los que creció hasta—bueno, su final.

Aru y Eri eran un par de gemelos que eran más problemas que soluciones, pero los amaba. Eran huérfanos de madre y su padre trabajaba todo el día, por lo que habían sido dejados a cuidado de su abuelo y de alguna manera se convirtieron en 'familia'. Aru era esa hermana pequeña que tenía que proteger, sobre todo cuando entraron a la preparatoria y de alguna manera aquella niña que jugaba con insectos y le pateaba el trasero a los matones que molestaban a su hermano se convirtió en una belleza extraordinaria. Tenía que estar en vigilancia 24/7 para que ningún imbécil quisiera pasarse de la raya. Y Eri era ese hermano pequeño que lo seguía como un pollito, lloriqueando siempre que un niño mayor que él le robaba sus juguetes… o eso era hasta que igual que su hermana creció y cambio por completo. Dio lo que se le llama el 'estirón' y era más alto que él, incluso atractivo. Malditos genes

De alguna manera se alegraba de haberse ido cuando ellos ya no lo necesitarían tanto, Aru salía con un chico que parecía ser un buen tipo y tal vez se casarían dentro de unos años y Eri estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño de volverse escritor. Estaban haciendo su propio camino en la vida y  _él_  estaba feliz por ello.

Suspiró de manera nostálgica e intentó que la tristeza no lo invadiera, después de todos estos años todavía no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida. Todas las historias que leyó donde el protagonista era reencarnado o transportado a un nuevo mundo no te ayudaban realmente, aquellos protagonistas aceptaban su realidad demasiado fácil, pero no era así.

Y de nuevo estaba siendo embargado de sentimientos negativos.

Respiró y exhaló.

Todo era culpa de una sola cosa, su tal vez próximo encuentro con su hermano pequeño, Luffy.

Estaba nervioso, asustado, emocionado, de nuevo nervioso, asustado y emocionado. Era un círculo vicioso, así que trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero esa otra cosa también hacia un lío con su cabeza.

Básicamente ya sabía qué tipo de reacción tendría Luffy, el Arco de Dressrosa se lo había mostrado, pero al ser  _él_  quien iba a experimentar todo en carne propia era un poco difícil calmarse.

¿Y si las cosas no iban bien como esperaba?

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar e intentó calmarse, o iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Observó las olas chocando contra el barco, contando del 1 al 10, respirando profundamente y exhalando todo el aire, cualquier cosa que calmara su corazón que latía a toda velocidad en su pecho.

 

* * *

 

Sabía que la mejor forma de encontrar a Luffy era ir al lugar con más escándalo.

El cielo comenzaba a llenarse de nubes grises de tormenta y eso solo significaba una cosa, y sabía qué era.

Corrió entre los callejones, oculto bajo una capa, hasta encontrar su destino. Una plaza llena de civiles y piratas observando la plataforma de ejecución.

Llegó por una de las calles junto al edificio detrás de la plataforma, Buggy tenía ya a Luffy atrapado.

— ¡Por el crimen de hacerme enojar, yo te sentencio, Monkey D. Luffy a una ejecución llamativa! –Buggy grito mientras reía. — ¡Vamos a causar un espectacular desastre, chicos!

Los piratas de Buggy comenzaron a disparar y gritar.

— ¡Solo quédate allí y mira!

Sabo miró la plataforma y Luffy parecía decir algo con tranquilidad, seguido Buggy y él comenzaron a gritarse. No pudo evitar soltar una risa débil, de alguna manera recordaba el dialogo de esa parte, Luffy diciendo algo sobre que era su primera vez viendo una ejecución y Buggy recordándole que él iba a ser el ejecutado.

— ¡Ahora procederemos con la ejecución llamativa para todo el público! –Gritó Buggy, levantando una espada en la mano.

— ¡Nooo! –gritó Luffy.

Las nubes comenzaban a juntarse cada vez más. Luffy parecía decir algo de nuevo y no parecía para nada sincero.

— ¡Como si te dejara ir, idiota!

Poco a poco empezó a hacerse camino entre la multitud, su cuerpo moviéndose de manera automática, hasta que comenzó a escuchar parte de la conversación de Buggy con su hermano.

—…Tengas o no últimas palabras, no es como si a alguien le importara lo que tienes que—

Luffy respiró todo el aire que sus pulmones aguantaron y entonces gritó.

— ¡YO SOY EL HOMBRE… QUE SE CONVERTIRÁ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! –declaró, y Sabo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Recordó la primera vez que escuchó a Luffy decir eso cuando niño, y las siguientes, pero esta vez se sentía tan real, era como si dijera algo que ya era un hecho y no un sueño.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar, algunos incrédulos, otros sorprendidos, diferentes emociones por las simples palabras de un chico.

Buggy levantó su espada con el fin de decapitar a su hermano, sus pies comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, pero—

— ¡Espera! –llamaron un par de voces y Buggy se detuvo. Eran los Nakamas de su hermanito.

— ¡Sanij! ¡Zoro! ¡Ayúdenme!

— ¿Así que has venido, Zoro? ¡Pero parece que es muy tarde! –el payaso reanudo su ataque y Sabo no pudo evitar el pánico creciente en su pecho. ¿Por qué no ocurría  _eso_  ya?

Sanji y Zoro arremetieron contra la multitud y los piratas rivales hicieron lo mismo, todo era un caos.

— ¡Gyahahaha! ¡Solo miren cuidadosamente desde allí! ¡Sean testigos del último momento de su capitán! –la espada en sus manos llego al punto máximo y empezó a bajar, casi en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

— ¡Zoro! ¡Sanji! ¡Usopp! ¡Nami! Lo siento, pero parece que estoy muerto –dijo Luffy con una calma inusual mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Recordó a Ace y sus últimos momentos. Su sonrisa. Morir en los brazos de Luffy.

_Crack_

Algo se rompió dentro de Sabo.

Ya no importaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que no debería usar el Ryuusouken en ese lugar. Su mano se ennegreció con Haki y corrió a la plataforma, golpeando y derribando a los piratas que iban hacia él con facilidad.

— ¡Luffy…! –gritó, pero su voz fue opacada por los ruidos de batalla.

Y entonces, como un milagro (aunque sabía que no lo era, pero estaba aliviado por ello) un rayo golpeo la plataforma.

Se detuvo al igual que todos, la plataforma comenzó a quemarse y la lluvia a caer, nadie hizo ni un sonido y de lo alto un sombrero de paja comenzó a caer son suavidad hasta golpear el suelo con un golpe sordo.

Una mano se acercó para levantar el sombrero y colocarlo sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Shishishi! ¡Parece que sobreviví! ¡Qué suerte! –dijo Luffy, parado sobre los escombros con un Buggy completamente calcinado a sus pies. La multitud seguía en shock y Luffy aprovecho para caminar hacia sus Nakamas.

Empezaron a hablar con tranquilidad, pero los marines hicieron su aparición y comenzaron a huir. Sabo se quedó allí, mirando a su hermano correr así que hizo lo mismo, no quería ser atrapado por aquellas personas—aunque era poco probable que lo hicieran.

Pensó un poco aquello y después de unos momentos se sonrojo levemente, eso había sido un poco narcisista de su parte. ¿Cuándo se había convertido así?

 

* * *

 

Cuando llegó a la escena el espadachín—Roronoa Zoro—ya había derrotado a la sargento, así que corrió por los tejados hasta donde se encontraba su hermano y Smoker.

Sanji había sido lanzado contra una pared, y Smoker sometía a su hermano contra el suelo, el Capitán estaba a punto de tomar su Jitte cuando una mano se lo impidió. Smoker volteó confundido y su rostro se contorsionó en sorpresa cuando vio al dueño de ese agarre.

— ¡Tú eres…!

Luffy se movía bajo el agarre del marine, intentando ver quien estaba allí.

Dragon soltó el agarre y una ráfaga de viento apareció de la nada llevándose con ella a varios marines, a Smoker y a Luffy. Zoro apareció y comenzó a gritar que corrieran, los tres chicos salieron huyendo sin mirar atrás. Dragon los miró irse y sonrió.

—Haha… ve entonces, ¡Si ese es tu deseo!

Smoker se levantó y encaró a Dragon.

— ¡¿Por qué lo ayudaste a escapar?! ¡Dragon! –exigió el Capitán.

— ¿Qué razón tiene para prevenir a un hombre de zarpar? –preguntó Dragon con una sonrisa mientras la lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

Smoker tomó su arma y se puso en guardia, sin embargo Dragon no se movió.

—Sabo –lo llamó y él saltó desde el techo de donde estaban. —Ve –le ordenó y Sabo no hizo más que obedecer.

Sacó su tubería y arremetió contra el hombre de humo quien se defendió de su ataque con una mueca. Sabo empujó de nuevo haciéndolo retroceder y él mismo se apartó para atacar de nuevo desde otra dirección, el Capitán logró bloquearlo pero no podía hacer nada más que eso.

— ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Sabo con un tono de burla y Smoker apretó los dientes. Sostuvo su Jitte con una mano y la otra comenzó a volverse humo, lista para atacarlo, pero Sabo hizo lo mismo, tomando el puño del contrario en un firme agarre.

—Qué… –Smoker parecía perplejo y Sabo aprovecho la situación, soltó su arma y se impulsó con una pierna y con la otra cubierta de Haki pateó al hombre con fuerza haciéndolo atravesar una pared de un edificio cercano y siendo enterrado bajo escombros.

Dragon comenzó a caminar y supuso que la batalla había terminado, tomó su tubería y siguió al hombre.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no iras tras de él? –preguntó con voz tranquila mientras la lluvia se volvía tormenta.

—Sí… No creo estar listo todavía, además, pronto entrara en Grand Line así que tendré más oportunidades para hacerlo –y de alguna manera se sentía aliviado. Tal vez debería comenzar practicar cómo saludar a sus hermanos.

 

* * *

 

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a que Luffy sea el primero en contactar? Desde que zarpo, Ace estuvo en Grand Line por lo menos un año y los siguientes en Nuevo Mundo, has tenido más que suficientes oportunidades con él –preguntó Koala mientras se sentaba frente a Sabo y lo miraba comer—o devorar—su almuerzo.

La cafetería de los cuarteles estaba casi vacía, la hora del almuerzo había terminado hace un rato pero Sabo prefería comer solo y en paz—aunque Koala no parecía compartir esa idea.

La chica apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos sin despegar la mirada, esperando por su respuesta. Sabo suspiró derrotado.

—Es más fácil tratar con Luffy que con Ace –fue toda su respuesta y esperaba que fuera suficiente.

—Ajá…

No lo fue.

—Llevamos conociéndonos, qué, ¿7 años? Sé que hay algo más y no puedes mentirme. Ahora, habla.

Sabo bajo sus cubiertos y se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza. No podía ganar contra su mejor amiga.

—La cosa es… –comenzó con una mueca, no muy seguro de qué decir o cómo explicarlo. —Es que yo… estoy asustado –admitió, bajando la mirada hacia su comida, de repente ya no se sentía tan hambriento.

— ¿Asustado? ¿De qué?

—De Ace. De ambos, en realidad. De cómo puedan reaccionar. He estado fuera de sus vidas por 10 años completos y no tengo excusa, no tengo perdón por abandonarlos. Antes zarpar por mi cuenta les envíe una carta, pero no creo que eso haya sido suficiente para expresar cuán importantes eran— _son_  para mí.

Sentía la mirada de Koala sobre él, pero no dijo nada, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio solo llenado por el movimiento de los cocineros y algunas otras personas comiendo. Pasaron los segundos hasta que Koala soltó un suspiro.

—Eres un idiota –declaró sin más haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

—Qué—

—Sabo, eres un idiota –repitió con una expresión demasiado seria —, puede que seas una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido pero sigues siendo un idiota. ¡Estás pensando esto demasiado! Es casi como si quisieras que el peor escenario ocurriera solo para que puedas decir 'te lo dije'.

Sabo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Koala no lo dejo.

—Desde que te conozco has ido por la vida planeando cada paso que das, cada evento y lo que pueda causar en el futuro, tienes miedo de que algo inesperado suceda y no puedas controlarlo. Y eso es una estupidez. No puedes planear una vida por completo. No estás viviendo. Entiendo que tengas miedo, de verdad, pero las cosas se volverán peor cada vez más si sigues esperando por la situación perfecta. ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡La valentía no es la ausencia del miedo, sino la fortaleza de seguir adelante[1]! ¡Estaré a tu lado si hace falta!

Sabo bajó el rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez era para ocultar una sonrisa de felicidad. Koala realmente era asombrosa, había despejado sus nublosos pensamientos solo con palabras y actitud. Aun así, no quería darle la satisfacción del logro.

—Es un buen discurso, digno de una Revolucionaria, sería incluso más asombroso si no estuvieras arriba de la mesa –señalo, y en efecto, la chica estaba de rodillas sobre la mesa, casi con el rostro pegado con el suyo, había llegado a esa posición al estar tan ensimismada en su sermón.

Koala soltó un grito agudo que le hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos. Intentó hacer algo, pero lo único que logro fue gritar también al sentir el puño de Koala contra su rostro. Después de eso todo a su alrededor se desvaneció.

 

* * *

 

Tenían algunos asuntos cerca de las primeras islas de Red Line, en Paraíso, y Sabo se sentía nervioso, sabía que Luffy y su tripulación estarían por lo menos en camino a Little Garden así que no se encontrarían por un tiempo.

Las palabras de Koala le habían llenado de valor por lo que si se encontraba con su hermano pequeño de casualidad estaría preparado…

O eso pensaba.

Porque allí, en una isla insignificante, en un pueblo sin importancia, en un restaurante de los pocos que había, tuvo que encontrarse a quien menos esperaba.

En la barra, completamente dormido sobre su comida y luciendo con orgullo cierto tatuaje difícil de no reconocer en su espalda estaba el Segundo Comandante de Barbablanca. Portgas D. Ace. Su hermano.

Sintió que su aliento lo abandonaba, al igual que su alma y todo pensamiento.

—Creo que está muerto –murmuró una voz preocupada y otros murmullos le siguieron.

—Creo que alguien enveneno su comida, dicen que es una venganza –dijo alguien ya esparciendo chismes sin sentido.

—Es uno de los piratas de Barbablanca, mira su tatuaje, seguro que alguien tenía su cabeza en la mira.

De repente, Ace levantó su cabeza y todos se callaron, miró a los lados buscando con que limpiarse, sin encontrar nada llevó la mano a su rostro y quitó los restos de comida.

—Ugh, me quede dormido… Hey, ¿Qué pasa viejo? –le preguntó al dueño que lo veía con asombro y temor. — ¿Acaso hay un show?

— ¡¿Se quedó dormido?! –gritaron los demás de manera molesta e incrédula y Sabo sintió un déjà vu—aunque no era realmente uno si esa situación no había pasado todavía. Pero sospechaba que Ace solía hacer eso con regularidad.

—Pe-Pensamos que había muerto, señor… –dijo el dueño todavía sin reponerse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué pensarían eso?

—Usted de pronto cayó…

—Qué dices –Ace metió comida en su boca sin tomar importancia de las excentricidades de los demás comensales y el personal. —Por cierto, viejo –dijo mientras buscaba entre sus pertenencias y sacaba un cartel de recompensa. — ¿Ha venido este chico a la ciudad? –preguntó mostrándoselo.

— ¿Huh? No, jamás lo he visto por aquí –respondió y dejó solo al chico con su comida.

Ace miró pensativamente el cartel, comiendo lentamente. Luffy no estaba por este rumbo, era una lástima.

Sabo continuó mirando la espalda de Ace, sin moverse hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda. Era Koala quien intentaba mostrarle su apoyo. Tragó en seco y dio unos pasos hacia delante. Era hora de la verdad, no podía hacerse para atrás como con Luffy en Loguetown.

—Portgas D. Ace, necesito hablar contigo –dijo, tal vez demasiado alto, llamando la atención de todos y por último la del nombrado.

Lentamente Ace se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien lo había llamado. Tal vez era un caza recompensas o un pirata rival, de cualquier manera era un idiota con agallas o solo un idiota. Sus ojos recorrieron de abajo hacia arriba lentamente. Era un hombre con un pantalón ancho de color azul metido de unas botas negras; un chaleco abotonado de un azul más fuerte con un cinturón negó, tenía puesta una gabardina larga. Un atuendo raro. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota presuntuoso? Y por fin llego al rostro.

Todo signo de burla o arrogancia abandono el rostro de Ace al encontrarse con la cara del otro hombre. Estaba diferente a lo que recordaba, se veía más maduro y tenía el cabello más largo, y una horrible cicatriz decoraba su ojo izquierdo. Tan diferente a ese niño que conoció y a la ve tan igual.

Se levantó por instinto, casi derribando el banco donde había estado sentado.

—Sabo… –susurró sin pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[1] Es una de mis frases favoritas de Paulo Coelho, no pude evitarlo._
> 
>  
> 
> Sí, lo sé, soy una mierda por dejarlo hasta aquí pero no se puede evitar el suspenso—hehe. Sinceramente no pensé que este capítulo saliera tan pronto, por lo general tardo eones para actualizar mis historias, esta sale con naturalidad.  
> Como sea, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> _Siguiente capítulo: Una paliza es lo menos que me debes._
> 
> ****  
> _Dejen un review para saber su opinión, si les ha gustado, si tiene alguna duda o un comentario constructivo y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo._  
> 


	3. Una paliza es lo menos que me debes.

—Sabo… –en cuanto escuchó su nombre salir de la boca de Ace su cuerpo se estremeció, con algo dentro de su pecho calentándose. Su tono era tembloroso e incrédulo, y no lo culpaba. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no había escuchado esa voz? Casi quería echarse a llorar allí mismo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo,  _lo que sea_ , pero Ace fue más rápido.

—No. Tú no eres  _él_ , ¡¿Quién  _demonios_  eres?! –la sensación en su pecho fue reemplazada por un frío al escuchar a Ace tan enojado, lleno de ira y odio, tan similar a cuando hablaba de Roger. — ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡Habla de una maldita vez! –exigió con su rostro retorciéndose en una mueca mientras gritaba.

Sabo sabía que esto podía pasar, se había preparado mentalmente durante años para este momento y cualquier escenario que viniera—o eso  _pensó_. El cuerpo de Ace poco a poco comenzaba a transformarse en un fuego incontrolable.

—Aquí no.

Koala se había puesto en medio de ambos sin que lo notaran, protegiéndolo con su pequeña figura, que en estos momentos se veía como un salvavidas en medio del mar.

—Hay demasiados civiles como para que siquiera pienses en hacer algo, Puño de Fuego –había usado su 'tono' de Revolucionaria, y el hecho de haber llamado a Ace "Puño de Fuego" cuando durante todas sus conversaciones—desde que supo quién era—lo llamaba por su nombre significaba que estaba molesta.

Sabo despego sus ojos de Ace por primera vez para mirar alrededor. Los clientes y el personal estaban lo más lejos posible de ellos, queriendo escapar pero temiendo de que si hicieran un ruido algo les pasara. Regresó su vista a Ace y notó que sus flamas se habían calmado. Casi quiso sonreír, tal vez Portgas D. Ace era un pirata temido, pero nunca dañaría inocentes.

Ace tomó sus cosas y arrojó una bolsa con lo que supuso tenía dinero a la barra, sin decir una palabra comenzó a caminar a la salida, no obstante era obvio que quería que lo siguieran. Cuando paso a su lado, la mirada que Ace tenía en sus ojos era la misma que cuando lo conoció, la misma que cuando preguntaba por Roger a borrachos en bares, la misma cuando recordaba que su madre había muerto por su culpa. Era odio.

—Vamos –susurró Koala mientras salía también, Sabo simplemente hizo un gesto de disculpa a los presentes y los siguió.

Salieron del pueblo, adentrándose al bosque en las fueras, y sin querer se perdió un poco en sus recuerdos de niño. Cuando sus hermanos y él iban de caza, felices y sin preocupaciones. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la playa y Sabo vio el Striker, el barco de Ace en la costa.

Ace se detuvo y permaneció de espaldas durante unos segundos, el corazón de Sabo latía a mil por hora por lo que pudiera pasar a continuación.

Y entonces, sin aviso, Ace se abalanzó contra él.

 

* * *

 

Si era sincero, había esperado eso de Ace. Él era de los que disparaban primero y después preguntaba (aunque técnicamente  _sí_  había preguntado primero solo que él no había respondido).

¿Todo esto había sido su culpa?

Ahora, tirado en la arena, jadeando de cansancio era lo único que podía pensar. Las estrellas iluminaban la noche clara sobre ellos, pero no era momento de admirar el paisaje, no cuando te querían matar.

— ¿Quién… demonios eres…? –preguntó Ace por centésima vez, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

—Mi nombre es Sabo—

— ¡No mientas! –gruñó interrumpiéndolo. — ¡Sabo murió hace años! ¡Di la verdad, maldito impostor!

Se había preparado durante años para esto, pero eso no quería decir que sus palabras dolieran menos.

—Mi nombre es Sabo –continuó a pesar de las protestas de Ace —, el mismo que conociste en Terminal Grey cuando tenías cinco años, el mismo que compartió una copa de sake contigo y con Monkey D. Luffy y se convirtió en tu hermano, el mismo—

— ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Cierra la jodida boca! –escuchó a Ace levantarse con dificultad y caminar hacia él, dejándose caer encima de él para encararlo. — ¡Sabo ya no está! ¡Y si fueras realmente Sabo…! –sus puños se cerraron alrededor de su camisa quemada. —Por qué… ¡¿Por qué carajo no volviste?! –el agarre se apretó, haciendo imposible que desviara la mirada.

—No podía volver…

— ¡Claro que podías! ¿Sabes cuánto sufrirnos? ¡¿Si quiera te imaginas?! ¿O estabas demasiado centrado en tu  _libertad_  que te olvidaste de mí y de Luffy?

— ¡Eso no es…! –sus manos volaron a las muñecas de Ace, apretándolas con fuerza. — ¡Claro que quería volver! Son mis preciados hermanos, quería verlos, quería abrazarlos—

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?! –demandó Ace, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, dejando a Sabo en shock. Nunca había visto a Ace llorar… solo cuando leyó su carta de despedida y esa vez, la que quería evitar bajo cualquier costo, mientras moría en los brazos de Luffy…

Sabo soltó su agarre, sin decir nada, sin saber  _qué_  realmente decir.

Ace no soporto su silenció y también lo soltó con brusquedad. Sus ojos todavía mostraban odio y dolor.

—No quiero verte de nuevo,  _jamás_  –dijo con veneno, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque y desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Koala salió de su escondite, corriendo hasta su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Sabo...

Sabo no respondió, todavía en shock, con recuerdos mezclados de algo que todavía no pasaba y que podría pasar, entre las últimas palabras de su hermano y su estupidez al querer planear todo como le había dicho Koala.

—Tenías razón –dijo al fin, llamando la atención de su amiga, que lo animó a continuar con un gesto silencioso—, lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en decir 'te lo dije'.

Koala no respondió y ambos quedaron en silencio mientras regresaban al pueblo.

* * *

Koala era una chica que actuaba sin pensar, pero no impulsiva del todo. No podías estar en el trabajo en el que estaba si no pensaba fríamente. Tal vez por eso se llevaba tan bien con Sabo, eran la mitad del otro. Sabo planeando hasta el mínimo detalle y ella hacia lo que sus instintos le dictaban.

Pero ahora mismo era una excepción, después de dejar a Sabo en la posada donde se alojaban regresó a la playa donde los dos hermanos habían luchado, esperando que Ace estuviera allí todavía.

La fogata encendida indicaba que lo estaba.

Ace le estaba dando la espalda, cubierto de vendas, no hizo señal de enfrentarla pero sabía que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Por qué te comportaste así? Según lo que Sabo me ha contado de ti no eres del tipo de darle la espalda a tus amigos, menos a tu hermano—

— _Él no es mi hermano_ –la interrumpió con voz fría —, mi hermano murió hace diez años.  _Este_  tipo es solo un imbécil sin sentimientos que prefirió olvidarse de su familia—

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Deja de ser tan dramático! –ahora fue el turno de interrumpirlo. Ace volteó a mirarla, su postura completamente irradiando molestia, con las manos en sus caderas para acentuar su enojo. — _Sí_ , lo que hizo estuvo mal, ¡Pero él también sufrió por eso!

—Sí claro, sufrió tanto –dijo Ace con sarcasmo, levantándose —, tanto que se encerró en ese sufrimiento sin importarle el mío. O el de Luffy.

— ¡No asumas sus sentimientos! –alzó la voz, molesta, sus manos se alejaron de sus caderas para cerrarse en puños. —Él también ha sufrido cada día desde que lo conozco. Ha tenido miedo exactamente de  _esto_ , de tu reacción, de tu rechazo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Koala estaba segura de que explotaría en cualquier momento si Ace se atrevía a decir una estupidez más. El crepitar del fuego llenaba el silencio en la playa. Ace volvió a sentarse, dándole la espalda.

—Yo no soy quien debería decirte todo esto –Koala habló en voz baja, apenas se escuchaba entre el ruido de las olas. —Así que hazlo por los dos y escúchalo. Después puedes decidir qué hacer.

Los pasos amortiguados por la arena se alejando, dejando a Ace solo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que no había nadie, gritó. De frustración, de tristeza, enojo, de todos los sentimientos que tenía atorados en el pecho desde que tenía diez años y su hermano había muerto sin que pudiera hacer nada.

 

* * *

 

 

— ¿Sabo? –llamó una voz haciendo que se despertara. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando cayó dormido. Sus ojos parpadearon intentando acoplarse a la luz de un nuevo día.

— ¿Hm? –contestó, levantándose hasta quedar sentado, Koala se sentó en el borde de la cama y reviso sus heridas visibles. —Buenas…

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como una mierda.

— ¿Físicamente o…?

—Como una mierda –repitió. —Ace no se contuvo, ni con os ataques ni en las palabras… Aunque era de esperarse—

—Basta –Koala lo cortó. —No empieces con esto, de una u otra manera paso y no puedes cambiarlo. Así que avanza.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga? Ace me odia completamente –hundió el rostro entre sus manos, dejándose llevar en un mar de auto-desprecio.

—Bueno –Koala empezó con un tono travieso y eso hizo que Sabo alzara el rostro, encontrándose a su mejor amiga sonriendo de manera conspiradora —, digamos que  _alguien_  quiere verte más tarde para hablar –dijo, su sonrisa ampliándose todavía más.

—Eh… No me digas…

—Fufu… ¿Quién es la mejor?

— ¡Tú eres la mejor! –sin más, se lanzó a abrazar a la chica con toda la fuerza que podía.

— ¡Sa-Sabo!

— ¡Eres la mejor! –volvió a decir, sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas dolían.

Koala suspiró y se dejó abrazar por su amigo, esperando que las cosas con su hermano salieran bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Era un nuevo restaurante, no creía que fuera posible que los dejaran entrar al del día anterior después de todo el alboroto.

Contó hasta diez y entró en el lugar. Estaba vacío a excepción de un par de clientes en una mesa alejada y Ace sentado de espaldas a la entrada.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar al frente de su hermano, que extrañamente no estaba comiendo. Demonios, eso lo ponía todavía más nervioso.

—Hey… –saludó, pero no recibió respuesta. Por lo menos no le había prendido fuego, eso era algo.

Ace lo miraba, esta vez sus ojos no transmitían odio—no mucho—, era más como si intentaran ver a través de él, buscando una explicación.

—Ace, veras yo…

—No. Primero escúchame –lo cortó, y Sabo se tensó, sentándose derecho sin apartar los ojos del otro. —Voy a escuchar lo que tengas que decir, pero dime  _todo_. Y entonces veremos.

Sabo asintió. Tomó una respiración profunda y empezó.

—En ese entonces, cuando decidí dejarlos para irme con mi  _padre_  –ante esto, Ace se sobresaltó un poco, recordando aquel día también —, lo hice con la ingenua intención de que los dejaran en paz, pero sé que fue en vano. Ese hombre quería que los reportara diciendo que me amenazaron para hacer todo lo que hicimos y no tuviera un record criminal, amenazándome con que haría que Bluejam los lastimaría… no podía hacer nada. Cuando llegue a esa casa descubrí que mis padres habían adoptado a un niño para remplazarme… ¿Para qué me querían de vuelta con ellos entonces? Solo para saciar su ego –soltó una risa amarga, sin humor.

Recordaba no haber sentido nada cuando su madre le presentó a Stelly, ni cuando su padre prefería que ese niño tomara su lugar… solo rabia al haber sido separado de sus hermanos.

—Entonces, Stelly, el niño adoptado me dijo sobre el incendio de Terminal Grey, un plan para limpiar la 'basura' antes de que aquel Tenryuubito llegara. Escape y encontré a unos agentes planeando sobre el incendio. Al día siguiente todos se veían tan tranquilos y por un momento pensé que no sabían sobre el plan… me equivoque. Cada uno de ellos lo sabía y no les importaba, no eran humanos…

Al principio no se sentía muy confiado con eso de unirse a los Revolucionarios, después de todo su primera vida había sido 'normal' y sin problemas, pero cuando armonizo con  _Sabo_  y los sentimientos sobre todo aquello lo invadieron le fue imposible no hacerlo. No podía dejar que algo como eso volviera a pasar.

—Hui de unos hombres que mi padre había mandado a capturarme, corrí para intentar encontrarlos, salvarlos… la entrada a Terminal Grey estaba lleno de agentes que le disparaban a los vagabundos que intentaban escapar. Ellos notaron que era un noble e intentaron alejarme, me resistí y terminaron golpeándome. Sabes… en ese tiempo creíamos ser fuertes pero no lo éramos para nada, Ace –le dio una sonrisa triste y continuó su historia: —Me desmaye por un rato hasta que un hombre se acercó a ayudarme, mejor dicho, solo me preguntó qué me había pasado. Como pude le conté lo sucedido y me desahogue con un extraño, que algo estaba podrido en aquel lugar y no era la basura.

Se detuvo, intentando recuperar el aliento, por su parte Ace parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, recordando el calvario que vivió con Luffy, la casi experiencia de muerte que tuvieron y Sabo quería golpearse por no haber estado allí para sus hermanos.

—Cuando desperté de nuevo estaba en mi habitación, no sé qué había pasado después de desmayarme pero tenía una sola cosa en mente –su voz no se escuchaba con una pizca de arrepentimiento, porque no lo sentía, porque quería ser libre de aquellas cadenas sin importar qué, aunque eso le costó caro. —Les escribí una carta con la esperanza de que entendieran mi deseo, y expresarles cuán importantes eran—y todavía  _son_  para mí. Tal vez cuando nos volviéramos a ver en el mar me perdonarían por mi egoísmo. Empaque algunas cosas y robe un barco de pesca para zarpar. Era un día perfecto para hacerlo. Y entonces un gran barco se acercó, era del gobierno y transportaba aquello por lo que nos nobles hicieron tal atrocidad. Un Tenryuubito. Aquel hombre le disparó a mi barco, incendiándolo, mientras intentaba apagar el fuego disparó de nuevo. Aquel disparo me dio completamente –dijo llevando una mano a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba aquella cicatriz, pasando sus dedos con suavidad. Ace contuvo una mueca. —No sé cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado, cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en lugar desconocido lleno de extraños y sobre todo… había perdido mi memoria. No sabía quién era—

— ¡Entonces…! –Ace lo cortó, golpeando la mesa con su palma, con una especie de esperanza en los ojos.

Sabo sonrió, pero parecía más una mueca de disculpa hacia su hermano que fruncía el ceño.

—Me gustaría decir que esa era la razón, pero no. Realmente no estuve mucho tiempo sin mis memorias, recordé  _todo_  –esta vez su sonrisa adquirió un tono un poco más misterioso y Ace lo miró interrogante. No podía decirle la verdad, no esa, así que hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. —Y mientras intentaba orientarme en lo que estaba pasando me encontré con la persona que me salvó. Dragon, el mismo hombre que conocí en Terminal Grey y también el líder del Ejército Revolucionario.

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron por completo ante aquella información, tal vez no estaba realmente inclinado a política o algo parecido pero seguramente conocía lo que los Revolucionarios significaban.

— ¿Eres un…?

Sabo asintió dándole una sonrisa amplia. Se sentía orgulloso de lo que era y lo que hacía. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el ceño fruncido de Ace volvió.

—Al principio no quería volver a Goa –admitió avergonzado —, no quería encontrarme con mis padres de nuevo, no quería que por mi culpa les pasara algo… y le pedí a Dragon que me dejara quedarme, entrenar y volverme fuerte, y así no volvería a pasar lo mismo. Que esta vez podría  _protegerlos_  –su garganta se sentía seca, diez años de sentimientos mezclados, arrepentimientos pasados y otros sobre cosas que todavía no pasaban, y que por cualquier motivo no dejaría que sucedieran.

— ¿Eres idiota?

— ¿Eh?

Aquello lo desconcertó. Irónicamente era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esa situación.

—Protegernos no es  _tú_  deber, es el  _mío_ , ¡Yo soy el mayor! –golpeó sus manos contra la mesa, enfatizando lo último.

—Eso no—

— ¡Y seguramente pasaste todo este tiempo pensando en eso! Pero ni siquiera pensaste en nosotros realmente, egoístamente quisiste cargar con todo. ¡Imbécil!

Ace se veía furioso, pero no era ese enojo asesino, algo que de cierta manera lo alegró.

—Nosotros sufrimos pensando que habías muerto, ¡Luffy estaba destrozado! Y yo— –Ace parecía herido y Sabo sabía porque. Lo poco que la historia había mostrado después de su supuesta muerte eran un Luffy y Ace que no superaban su muerte durante un tiempo, un Ace avergonzado consigo mismo por no ser un buen hermano y haber dejado que Luffy saliera herido, y estaba seguro que había más, la mirada de Ace lo decía.

—Lo siento… –murmuró bajando el rostro sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Susurros se levantaron a su alrededor, al parecer habían llamado la atención con los gritos de Ace. Ace por su parte no parecía dispuesto a perdonarlo fácilmente.

—Lo siento –repitió y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas. —Yo… supongo que necesitas tiempo para pensar esto así que será mejor que me vaya –eso no fue la mejor elección de palabras, el rostro de Ace se arrugo con molestia. Sabo suspiró y sacó un par de papeles, uno más grande que el otro. —Toma, es un regalo, bueno, en realidad uno es una vivre card por si alguna vez quieres que nos reunamos…

Extendió ambos papeles hacia Ace sobre la mesa, su hermano pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de tomar el más grande, refunfuñando. Todo signo de enojo desapareció de su rostro siendo remplazado por absoluta sorpresa y algo que parecía dolor. ¿Es que acaso siempre iba a causarle dolor a su amado hermano sin importar que hiciera?

—Lo conseguí gracias a la ayuda de varias personas que la conocían de su isla natal, sobre todo el doctor y la hija de la enfermera que la atendieron. Al principio pensé que podría conseguir una foto pero al parecer se deshicieron de toda prueba de su existencia… tal vez para protegerte, después de todo te pareces a ella demasiado.

Las manos de Ace comenzaron a temblar un poco, apretando el papel pero a la vez sosteniéndolo con cuidado, como si fuera un preciado tesoro. Aunque lo era para él ya que después de veinte años en completa oscuridad por fin podía ver un retrato de aquella persona que le había dado la vida y había muerto por ello. En aquel papel estaba un retrato de Portgas D. Rouge, su madre.

—Lo si—

—No. No lo hagas. Es… es perfecto. Gracias…

Los ojos de Ace se veían completamente cambiados, llenos de algo que jamás había visto. No, sí lo había hecho. Eran los mismos ojos que tuvo cuando Sabo y Luffy habían celebrado su cumpleaños y Luffy había agradecido que hubiera nacido. Los mismos ojos de cuando compartieron copas de sake y se hicieron hermanos. Estaban llenos de  _amor_. El pecho de Sabo se infló en una cálida sensación y sonrió.

—No es nada.

 

* * *

 

—Entonces… esto es la despedida –Sabo se mordió el labio, mirando con temor a su hermano mientras Koala preparaba el barco para zarpar.

—Eso creo –respondió Ace, desviando la mirada. — ¿Cuándo le dirás a él?

—No estoy seguro. Sé que será difícil también pero debo hacerlo,  _quiero_ hacerlo

—Sí, bueno, espero que te vaya bien.

—Sí…

—…

—…

—Saben, esto es demasiado incómodo –llamó Koala desde el barco. —Las preparaciones están listas así que será mejor que zarpemos de una vez, Sabo.

—Claro, vamos –miró a Ace por última vez y sonrió. —Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Ace asintió y Sabo subió al barco. Las velas hicieron su trabajo y comenzaron a alejarse suavemente, la playa donde habían estado comenzando a hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

— ¡HEY! –escuchó la voz de Ace y se acercó a la barandilla, inclinándose para ver la figura de su hermano levantando el brazo para llamar su atención. — ¡La próxima vez te pateare el trasero por ser tan imbécil…! ¡Así que…! ¡Nos vemos pronto, Sabo!

Sabo sonrió tanto que sus mejillas dolían. Levantó la mano también, haciendo gestos con ella.

— ¡Nos vemos, Ace!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y por fin pude terminar este capítulo! Uff… realmente no saben cuánto me costó. Tenía planeado varías cosas para este capítulo, desde una batalla hasta algo más emocional pero no encontraba la forma de abordar eso—aparte de que la parte de la batalla la escribí más de una docena de veces y jamás quedaba como quería así que la eliminé. Lo siento si lo esperaban.
> 
> Sinceramente siento que si Ace hubiera descubierto que si Sabo seguía con vida no lo asimilaría tan bien así que mi mejor plan—o el de _Sabo_ —fue sobornarlo con algo, en este caso un retrato de Rouge. (?) Aunque esperó que no me hayan salido muy OOC…
> 
> Por cierto, ¿Notaron que Ace no llamó a Sabo por su nombre sino hasta el final?
> 
> Entonces… ¿Qué opinan?
> 
> Como siempre, ¡Gracias por leer, los favs/follows y comentar!
> 
> Pd – no puedo creer que la versión en inglés tenga tantos seguidores, estoy a nada de morir de felicidad.
> 
> _Siguiente capítulo: Un punto de vista diferente_
> 
> _**Dejen un review para saber su opinión, si les ha gustado, si tiene alguna duda o un comentario constructivo y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.** _


	4. Un punto de vista diferente

Dragon estaba indeciso.

Tener a un niño que no tenía idea de su causa a bordo era demasiada responsabilidad, no importaba la situación o circunstancia—exactamente por eso no había mantenido a su propio hijo a su lado. Pero aún así iba a darle una oportunidad para hablar, si sus argumentos no lo convencían lo dejarían en la próxima isla. Le daría esa pequeña oportunidad porque sentía culpa de que él, siendo un niño, se avergonzara de lo que era. Era tan idéntico a—

_Knock knock_

Escuchó que llamaban y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con un simple 'adelante' la puerta se abrió, el niño,  _Sabo_  entró removiéndose nerviosamente. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Tenía los dedos entrelazados, jugando con ellos.

—Veo que ya estás mejor –comentó Dragon, viendo que las vendas y heridas habían disminuido a excepción de la que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

—Sí, los doctores me han ayudado mucho. Ivankov me dijo que solo me quedaría una cicatriz en el rostro, pero no me molesta. Es un símbolo de mi debilidad –dijo Sabo, y a Dragon le parecía extraño que un niño se lo tomara con tanta madurez. Todos los niños que habían rescatado de otras islas tardaban semanas, meses,  _años_ , para lograr superar sus pérdidas—o si quiera pensar en seguir adelante.

—No es una debilidad. Que te hayas cruzado con un Tenryuubito fue solo una desagradable coincidencia.

—Pensaba que podía enfrentarme al mundo tal y como era.  _Pensé_  que era invencible.

Dragon quería decir algo más pero no parecía que Sabo fuera a ser convencido tan fácilmente así que lo dejo estar.

—Muy bien. Entonces, dijiste que querías quedarte con nosotros, pero ¿Sabes si quiera en lo que te estas metiendo?

Sabo asintió.

—Sí, he estado hablando con Ivankov e Inazuma, y con otras personas de por aquí también. Al principio no querían decirme mucho porque no estaban seguros. Sé que ustedes no son piratas y obviamente no son del Gobierno –Dragon casi quería bufar ante eso. —Entonces, ¿Qué organización queda por defecto? –Sabo levantó la vista, toda pizca de nerviosismo o temor desapareció, sus ojos llenos de esa salvaje determinación que Dragon había visto en el pasado en sí mismo, en sus camaradas, en— —Ustedes son el Ejército Revolucionario y yo quiero  _cambiar_  al mundo también.

Y en ese momento, Dragon se permitió sonreír aunque sea un poco.

X

Un año después Dragon estaba convencido de que había tomado una buena decisión.

Sabo era exactamente lo que quería en su organización. Alguien dedicado a todo lo que hacían y estaban por hacer. Era increíblemente rápido para aprender, y a pesar de que era un niño su mentalidad era la de un adulto maduro y responsable.

Aunque esa parte le preocupaba un poco. No era normal que un niño de 11 años fuera tan…  _adulto_. Conocía otros niños que también había sufrido pero muchos quedaban con rencores o tremores, deprimidos cuando llegaban ciertas fechas y con un odio insano al mundo.

Pero Sabo era distinto.

Entendía su determinación de querer cambiar el mundo, sin embargo parecía que tenía otra meta en mente, algo más importante por lo que luchar.

Lo dejaría pasar hasta que el chico tuviera la confianza de hablar.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Hack llevó a Koala al Ejército Revolucionario a la edad de 14 inmediatamente se descartó la idea de que entrenara con los demás niños y fue tomada bajo el ala—¿Aleta? —del gyojin. Entrenaría Karate Gyojin con él y no le molestaba.

Le encantaba entrenar con Hack, volverse fuerte y aprender nuevas técnicas… pero odiaba las miradas que le enviaban los demás miembros. Odiaba cuando murmuraban a sus espaldas, odiaba que la llamaran tramposa, odiaba cuando le jugaban bromas pesadas (y muy dentro de ella odiaba que no pudiera hacer ningún amigo).

Solo llevaba un par de semanas en los cuarteles y seguía comiendo sola. Había rechazado a Hack—por décima vez—para comer juntos. Sabía que lastimaba los sentimientos del gyojin, pero la parte egoísta de ella quería que alguien se acercara y fuera su amigo, sin embargo nadie lo hacía.

Entonces, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron con fuerza, mostrando un niño más bajo que ella, con las manos levantas por empujar las puertas. Estaba cubierto de heridas y vendajes, y usaba un extraño sombrero de copa. Todos se callaron y un gruñido se escuchó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Comida! –gritó el niño y todos se echaron a reír.

— ¡Sabo, bienvenido! –saludó la cocinera mientras comenzaba a llenar un plato de comida con cantidades exageradas. Los demás reanudaron su almuerzo, algunos saludando al chico cuando pasaba y prometiendo hablar después. Koala sintió un poco de envidia al ver la interacción.

— ¡Señora! –el chico—Sabo, corrió hasta le mesa más cercana que resultaba ser la de Koala y se sentó, esperando por su comida. — ¡Extrañaba su comida, es la mejor! –la mujer rodó los ojos mientras dejaba la comida frente a él.

—La adulación te llevara a donde quieras –dijo ella, sonriendo.

— ¡Buen provecho! –Sabo comenzó a comer, de una manera impresionantemente rápida. Koala casi olvido que ella también lo estaba haciendo.

Koala le lanzaba miradas de reojo, sin saber qué hacer realmente.

—Oh –el chico pareció notar su presencia finalmente. Bajo sus cubiertos y sonrió. —Tú eres nueva, ¿No? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sabo –se presentó y Koala asintió.

—Sí. Soy Koala, mucho gusto –dijo, y Sabo continuó comiendo ahora de manera lenta. —Llegué hace unas semanas, err, no te había visto por aquí.

—Justamente antes de tu llegada salí de misión, es por eso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Misión? ¡Pero te ves más joven que yo! –reclamó, sorprendida. El chico se veía por lo menor uno o dos años que ella, ¿Cómo era capaz de ir a misiones? De inmediato se dio cuenta de su error, aquello había sido de mal gusto. Pero Sabo no pensaba lo mismo, riendo suavemente ante su comentario.

—Sí, bueno, no fui solo yo. Iva e Inazuma me acompañaron, o en realidad,  _yo_  los acompañe.

Koala reconoció los nombres de inmediato.

— ¿Fuiste a una misión con tales personas?

—Sip, fue más para revisar algunas bases en realidad.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan lastimado?

—Eso es porque intenté atacar a Dragon cuando llegué.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

Sabo pareció avergonzado y rió.

—Si quiero que Dragon me entrene necesito por lo menos golpearlo una vez –ahora su expresión cambió a una más parecida a un puchero. —Pero Kuma siempre interviene y terminó siendo derrotado.

Koala no podía creer lo que escuchaba, este chico estaba loco.

X

— ¡Koala, entrenemos! –escuchó que una voz la llamaba. Realmente no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era.

—Seguro, quien pierda invita las bebidas la próxima vez.

— ¡Bien! –los ojos de Sabo brillaron ante la apuesta.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que había llegado y no podía estar más feliz.

Sabo había cambiado su mundo por completo, su actitud, sus convicciones, todo él era una inspiración para ella. Era su mejor amigo, su aliado, la persona que más—

— ¡Ugh! –esquivó un golpe de la tubería de Sabo que había aprovechado su momento de distracción. — ¿De verdad estás muy ansioso por esas bebidas, eh?

—Un poco –admitió, retrocediendo. —Será un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿El alcohol?

—Ganarte.

Koala rió mientras arremetía contra él.

 

* * *

 

Era 20 de marzo y por fin sería el día que cumpliría su promesa.

Su cumpleaños había sido unos meses atrás, pero Ace realmente quería zarpar este día. Era importante hacerlo justo hoy.

Se sentía mal por dejar a Luffy atrás, aunque él también lo haría cuando llegara el momento.

— ¡Buena suerte allá, Ace!

— ¡Solo espera! ¡Voy a hacerme de un nombre muy pronto!

Su pequeño barco comenzó a alejarse de la costa de Mt. Corvo y el siguió despidiéndose de Luffy hasta que ya no pudiera verlo más.

Iba a extrañar a todos, pero este era el primer día de su aventura e iba a ser increíble.

—Cuida de mí, Sabo –le sonrió al cielo, esperando que su hermano lo vigilara desde donde quiera que estuviera.

X

Su Striker se movía en medio del mar a una dirección en particular, el Reino de Drum, la última localización donde Barbanegra había sido visto.

Su corazón sentía ligero—y molesto, muy molesto—por primera vez en mucho tiempo a pesar de los acontecimientos recientes. La muerte de un hermano, la resurrección de otro, el posible encuentro con un traidor… demasiado para pensar.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su bermuda y sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel, la vivre card de su her— _Sabo_. No creía ser capaz de aceptar y perdonar todo tan rápido, pero sabía que lo haría, porque una cosa que siempre deseo fue que su hermano regresara a él, a  _ellos_.

Sonrió.

Tal vez el destino sería bueno y Sabo lograría encontrarse con Luffy pronto, y si era posible él también estaría allí, después de todo, todavía tenía que patearle el trasero.

—Vale, ¡Nos veremos pronto, entonces!

 

* * *

 

 

Luffy estaba hambriento. Demasiado. Vivi no les había dejado comer al gato gigante porque era sangrado… sacredo… o algo así. No importaba, había llegado al puerto y lo primero que hizo fue seguir su nariz al restaurante más cercano.

Corrió por las calles, intentando captar el olor a comida sobre los demás olores dulces que no pertenecían a fruta sino a algo más dulce, y entonces—

— ¡Allí! ¡Un restaurante! –gritó de felicidad, y sin más estiró sus brazos, enganchando sus manos en el marco de la puerta y listo para lanzarse. — ¡Gomu Gomu no Rocket! –se lanzó, cruzando la puerta, golpeando y empujando algo en su 'ataque'.

— ¡Woohooo! ¡Un restaurante! ¡Estoy hambriento!

Corrió hasta la barra con cubiertos en manos, sonriendo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Comida, comida, comida! –pidió, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

El cocinero comenzó a servirle comida y en ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacerlo más feliz.

O eso pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capitulo corto, más de lo acostumbrado, pero era más como un omake de diferentes personas y se convirtió en una especie de comienzo para el encuentro entre Luffy y Ace.
> 
> En fin, con esto también comenzara lo que algunos esperaban, ¡El encuentro entre Luffy y Sabo!
> 
> Bueno tengo un par de anuncios.
> 
> A) respecto a este fic si no me equivoco tendrá otros 3-4 capítulos más.
> 
> B) Sé que tardo en actualizar pero ahora tardaré un poco más de lo normal ya que estoy en plena búsqueda de empleo y necesito enfocarme al 100%, deséenme suerte.
> 
> C) Tengo algunas otras historias planeadas y me gustaría escuchar su opinión sobre ellas para saber si realmente valdría la pena escribir:
> 
> 1\. Es el típico Time Travel donde Luffy regresa en el tiempo para arreglar las cosas, es decir, la vida de sus Nakamas y seres queridos Aunque tendrá que pagar cierto precio por ello.
> 
> 2\. Otro Time Travel pero esta vez no será ninguno de los Sombreros de Paja, sino alguien ajeno pero a la vez cercano a ellos [no quiero dar muchos detalles porque el plot twist está en _quién_ les ayuda].
> 
> 3\. Otro self-insert, nuestra protagonista reencarnara como Anne, la hermana gemela de Ace [me debato entre darle o no información sobre la historia].
> 
> 4\. Un Omegaverse, LawLu principalmente. ¡Sí, escribo yaoi! Lo siento. (?)
> 
> 5\. Y por último: Los Sombreros de Paja conociendo a otros Luffys de diferentes universos.
> 
> En fin, esas son las ideas que más quiero escribir, así que si pueden darme su opinión les agradecería mucho.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar~
> 
> _**Dejen un review para saber su opinión, si les ha gustado, si tiene alguna duda o un comentario constructivo y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.** _


	5. Yo soy tu padre, digo—tu hermano

—Hey, llego un informe sobre los Rebeldes en Alabasta. Dicen que quieren levantarse contra el Rey Nefertari. Estamos hablando de una Guerra Civil. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –Mark entró en la sala de conferencia, moviendo un folder para llamar la atención.

— ¡Yo voy! –Sabo se levantó de su asiento, yendo hacia su compañero que traía el informe entre sus manos.

— ¿Huh? ¿Estás seguro? Este no es tu tipo de asuntos normalmente –dijo Mark, tendiéndole de todas formas el archivo.

—Lo sé, pero es algo que me interesa.

— ¿Por qué? –Koala se asomó sobre el hombro de Sabo, mirando superficialmente.

—Ace me dijo que iría a Alabasta ya que había escuchado sobre el paradero de Barbanegra cerca de allí –mintió, aunque no era del todo mentira. Ace  _realmente_  iría a Alabasta solo que no se lo había dicho. —Sería bueno encontrarlo.

—Ya ves que tenía razón, las cosas no salieron tan mal –Koala palmeo su espalda con suavidad mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—Sí, sí, ya aclaramos ese punto. Eres increíble –Sabo dijo en un tono tan monótono que Koala frunció el ceño.

—Lo  _soy_ , así que cuídate porque en cualquier momento te sobrepasare y tú estarás bajo mi mando, Sabo.

Ahora fue turno de Sabo reaccionar, haciéndole una mueca. No dudaba que si Koala se ponía seria podría hacerlo.

—Bueno, eso lo veremos luego, déjame revisar primero esto y decidir cuándo partiremos –intentó desviar el tema, pero Koala comenzó a sonreír de una manera un poco demasiado presumida para su gusto. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Dijiste 'partiremos', eso quiere decir asumes que iré–dijo con voz cantarina y Sabo se dio cuenta de su error, sonrojándose en el camino.

—Sí, bueno, necesito un ayudante –dijo intentando no tartamudear. —Y siempre me acompañas a mis misiones así que no creí que esta sería una excepción, pero si estas ocupada puedo pedirle a alguien más—

— ¡No! –interrumpió rápidamente. —Digo, ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí? Eres completamente inútil sin mi ayuda.

—Sí,  _claro_  –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sabo continuó revisando el archivo, realmente no había mucho que no supiera sobre el problema pero su trabajo como miembro de los Revolucionarios era saber hasta el último detalle.

 

* * *

 

Sabo podía decir algo con honestidad: odiaba el calor.

Estaban desembarcando en el puerto de Nanohana y dar si quiera un paso bajo el ardiente sol era un martirio completo. Koala se burlaba a escondidas de él porque a pesar del calor usaba su típica vestimenta, con excepciones claro. Una camisa azul de mangas cortas y sus típicos pantalones anchos. Y el jodido  _cravat_. Sí, tenía puesto un cravat incluso con el clima.

Koala se burlaba llamándolo  _noble_ —algo que solo a ella le permitía—solo por eso, pero no importaba. Aunque fuera solo ropa era parte de su identidad como  _Sabo_ , algo que nunca iba a abandonar (había abandonado muchas cosas de  _Sabo_  y  _él_  con el tiempo, no quería hacerlo más).

Ambos terminaron sus preparaciones y se encaminaron a la ciudad en busca de provisiones y agua antes de moverse a lo que sería el centro de la guerra: Alubarna.

Nanohana se veía tranquila, los gritos de los vendedores y personas daban una sensación cómoda. Alabasta en realidad era un Reino querido, no como otros a los cuales habían tenido que ir antes.

—Es extraño que una reino así de feliz quiera levantarse contra el Rey –murmuró Koala casi leyéndole la mente.

—Aunque en realidad no es el pueblo en sí quien lo hace. Son los Rebeldes quienes acusan al Rey de que algunas de las ciudades de Alabasta se estén  _secando_.

Koala hizo una mueca.

—Sí, bueno. Esperemos que el Líder de los Rebeldes nos aclaré algunos hechos antes de que esto se convierta realmente en una guerra.

Sabo hizo un sonido que podía ser de cualquier cosa.

 

* * *

 

—A pesar de ser una organización secreta el hecho de que  _algunos_  miembros sean conocidos es un desastre –se quejó Koala, sudando debajo de su capa.

—Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte en el barco, yo puedo hacer esto solo.

—No –contestó de inmediato. —Si lo hago entonces te deberé un favor y tú tomas demasiada ventaja cuando alguien te debe un favor –Koala exageró un escalofrío.

—Vamos, no es para tanto.

—Ivankov no piensa lo mismo.

—Eso no— –comenzó a decir pero un estruendo lo interrumpió, el calor normal del desierto se hizo asfixiante y algunos gritos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. El alboroto se calmó por unos momentos.

Koala y Sabo compartieron una mirada hasta que un muro de fuego se alzó.

—Eso es…

—Creo que veremos a Ace más pronto de lo esperado.

Sabo sonrió. Porque no solo Ace estaba allí.

 

* * *

 

Una cosa son los piratas de East Blue comparados con los de cualquier otro Blue, después los piratas de Paraíso y entonces estaban los piratas de Nuevo Mundo.

Smoker hasta ahora había tenido una racha de captura de piratas novatos del 100% hasta que se encontró con Luffy y esa racha se terminó (aunque en realidad había sido salvado, pero esos eran detalles sin importancia).

Y eso quebró el orgullo de Smoker, ya que, ¿Qué otra razón tendría para abandonar su puesto y perseguir a un pirata novato hasta Paraíso?

Sabo prefería no pensar en que Smoker tenía un crush por su hermano o algo más  _extraño_ —Koala había estado demasiado 'interesada' en ese tipo de cosas últimamente, arrastrándolo de paso. (Sin embargo, cuando era  _él_  nunca tuvo prejuicios—incluso tenía interés en esas cosas—pero no dejaría que nadie tocara a su hermanito).

Pero regresando a su línea principal de pensamiento, Sabo pensaba que Smoker era demasiado confiado (algo que había comprobado la primera vez que pelearon, con Smoker confiando que era intocable por su Fruta del Diablo y su Jitte de piedra marina), y volvía a comprobar mientras una columna de fuego y humo se alzaba.

—Sabo, ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Koala mientras se adentraban al humo.

—Ace sabe que el fuego contra el humo es inútil así que hizo esto para distraer a los Marines, dame un momento.

Su Haki del Observador todavía era muy débil, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Las presencias a su alrededor se sentían extraño, la de Smoker a sus espaldas era como  _humo_ , era hasta divertido. Se concentró todavía más, y entonces, delante de ellos, corriendo hasta cierta dirección estaba una llama. Ace.

—Lo encontré, vamos –Sabo entró a un callejón con Koala pisándole los talones, los Marines se quedaron atrás mientras el fuego y el humo se dispersaban.

 

* * *

 

 

El barril cedió ante la fuerza y el agua se derramo sobre el suelo.

—Agh, que desperdicio de agua, ¿Acaso son unos niños? –dijo una voz proveniente del techo.

Ace y Luffy levantaron la vista encontrándose con dos seres encapuchados, una de ellas estaba sentada y parecía ser la que había hablado. Sus rostros no se podía ver por el sol, pero Ace reconocía la voz.

—Tú…

— ¡Oi! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –exigió Luffy, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿De verdad te comiste 100 sandias? –preguntó de nuevo la voz con tono divertido.

—Sí, estaban deliciosas –Luffy contestó mientras reía y palmeaba su estómago, olvidando de inmediato su animosidad anterior.

—Uh… Supongo que tu Fruta del Diablo te fue de ayuda, Luffy.

— ¿Huh? ¿Me conoces? –el semblante de Luffy cambió a una expresión neutra, intentando averiguar si los dos encapuchados eran amigos o enemigos.

—Por supuesto, he escuchado mucho de ti –las dos figuras descendieron del techo, cayendo delante de ellos.

Ace podía ver a la segunda figura tensa, y sonrió internamente. Esto iba a ser interesante.

— ¿Y de quien podrías haber escuchado eso? –preguntó Ace, intentando contener una risa.

—De un buen amigo –contestó retirándose la capucha, mostrando a una chica de cabello corto y de color marrón. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y Ace podía apostar que a ella también le parecía divertido esto. La chica caminó hasta Ace y chocaron los cinco como saludo.

— ¿Un buen amigo? Me encantaría saber su nombre.

La figura todavía encapuchada chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

Luffy miró a los presentes, confundido. Ace por lo general era bastante cauteloso con los extraños, pero su actitud le decía que por lo menos ellos no eran extraños para él.

—Oi, no entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ace?

—Bueno, veras Luffy –Ace pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros. —Conocí a estos dos hace poco tiempo y son realmente  _interesantes_. Ella es Koala y pertenece a cierta organización que no es importante que conozcas –dijo mientras señalaba a la chica y ella hacia un gesto con la mano. —Y por la otra persona, sería mejor que se presentara por sí sola –Ace se alejó dándole su espacio a Luffy.

La figura se removió nerviosa bajo la mirada de Luffy.

Luffy inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad mientras la figura comenzaba a retirarse la capucha dejando ver a un joven de la misma estatura de Ace, cabello rubio y una gran cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

Y… era  _extraño_. Demasiado.

El joven frente a él era tan familiar, sin embargo no lo conocía. Sabía que podía ser un poco torpe a la hora de recordar gente o nombres, pero también sabía que no sería capaz de olvidar a alguien si era importante para él.

No olvidaría a sus nakamas no importara cuantos años pasaran. A los amigos que había hecho hasta ahora en su viaje. A su abuelo, a Makino, a los bandidos de la montaña. A Ace, a—

…

A  _él_.

El extraño con la cicatriz se removió incomodo al ver que Luffy no hablaba, apretando la tela de su capucha entre sus manos, nervioso.  _Él_  también hacia eso cuando estaba nervioso. Como Ace se sonrojaba cuando estaba avergonzado o él mismo silbaba y desviaba la mirada cuando mentía.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era Ace. Miró a su hermano, buscando una repuesta y los ojos del mayor se la daban de manera silenciosa. Su vista regreso al extraño—no, no, no. Era mentira. Porque esa persona frente a él estaba viva y  _él_  no.

—Luffy –llamó el otro hombre, haciendo que se estremeciera. —Yo… err—yo soy…  _mierda_.

La chica (¿Cuando había llegado allí?) hizo lo mismo que Ace y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico. Él pareció encontrar eso reconfortante y respiró profundo, soltando el aire y mirando con determinación a Luffy.

X

Igual que con Ace, sabía que esto sería difícil.

El pecho le dolía de tan rápido que su corazón latía, el toque de Koala le hizo recordar que no estaba solo y que el peor escenario sería que Luffy lo golpeara igual que Ace.

_Es Luffy, él va a llorar y te abrazara. Perdonara tu estupidez y Ace se quejara que es demasiado blandengue._

Sonrió internamente,  _Sabo_  lo sabía. Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones y lo soltó. Sus ojos se encontraron los de Luffy y por un momento todo parecía que iría bien.

—Soy yo, hermanito –sabía que era trampa y un poco injusto para Luffy, lo estaba hiriendo con esas palabras.

El rostro de Luffy se torció en disgusto, con el ceño frunciéndose profundamente.

— ¡Hey! ¡Él único que me llama así es Ace! ¡Y mi otro hermano mío que murió…! –la mueca en su rostro cambió en realización, sus ojos llenándose con lágrimas. —Sa-Sa- ¡SABO! –Luffy se derrapó hacia tras de manera cómica, Ace y Koala rieron ante eso, aunque la de Ace era una especie de sonido húmedo. — ¡De ninguna manera!

—Hey, hermanito –una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ni siquiera intentó pensar en algo más para decir porque Luffy se disparó inmediatamente sobre él, abrazándolo y enrollando sus brazos varias veces a su alrededor.

— ¡DABO, PENDE WUE HABÍAD MUEDTOOOO! –dijo Luffy entre lágrimas y sollozos, Sabo envolvió sus brazos de la mejor manera alrededor de su pequeño hermanito, disfrutando de la calidez de su familia.

—Lo siento, Luffy –lo decía con sinceridad, lamentaba haber hecho sufrir a sus hermanos por su egoísmo, pero no podía cambiar lo ya hecho.

— ¡DO IMPODTA, EDTOY FEDIZ WUE EDTES DE VUELTA! –Luffy continuaba llorando y podía apostar a que Koala también lo hacía, los sollozos en el fondo eran una confirmación.

— ¡Oi, Luffy! ¡No perdones a ese idiota tan fácil! –se quejó Ace, y Sabo sonrió.

 

* * *

 

**Omake**

—Oh, por cierto, ¿Sabían que varios miembros de Baroque Works los estaban esperando para emboscarlos? –preguntó Koala mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

— ¿Huh? ¿De verdad? Espera, ¿Por qué? –Ace limpiaba las lágrimas y mocos de su hermanito mientras él se aferraba al cuerpo de Sabo.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber –Koala los miró buscando explicaciones.

—Bueno yo no—

— ¡Oh! –Luffy levantó una mano, y todos le prestaron atención. Sabo intentó retener una sonrisa al saber lo que su tonto y descuidado hermano estaba a punto de decir. —Esos tipos nos están siguiendo a mi tripulación y a mí porque quiero patearle el trasero al croco –dijo con una sonrisa demasiado confiada.

—Qué—

— ¿Croco? ¿Quién?

—Estoy suponiendo que hablas de  _Sir_   _Crocodile_ , el Shichibukai que es considerado un héroe aquí, ¿No? –soltó Sabo, y Ace comenzó a incendiarse.

—Luffy –llamó, sonriendo de una manera demasiado falsa pero Luffy no parecía notarlo. — ¿Qué es eso de que quieres patearle el trasero a un  _Shichibukai_?

—Ace, no eres nadie para hablar, ¿Crees que no sé qué tú intentaste retar a un Yonko hace unos años y para eso enfrentaste a exactamente un  _Shichibukai_?

Ace desvió la mirada, no pareciendo culpable o arrepentido para nada. Y claro que no lo estaría, gracias a eso había encontrado una  _familia_.

— ¡Quiero patearle el trasero a ese croco porque hizo llorar a Vivi!

Koala soltó un jadeó.

— ¿ _Vivi_? ¡¿ _Como Nefertari Vivi, la Princesa perdida de Alabasta_?! –exclamó incrédula.

— ¡Síp! Oh, espera, no, Vivi no es ninguna princesa –Luffy comenzó a silbar y sus ojos miraban para cualquier otro lado menos Koala, obviamente mintiendo.

Ace de inmediato tomó la oportunidad para comenzar a regañar a su hermanito, llamándolo imprudente e idiota, y Koala también gritaba sobre la princesa estando con piratas y exigiendo saber qué pasaba.

Y Sabo… Sabo solo comenzó a reír con fuerza, sintiéndose feliz y completo por primera vez en muchos años. Por fin estaba en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE LLEGAMOS A LA REUNION.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente la reunión entre los hermanos era la razón por la que empecé este fic. Y también por lo que viene, ¡Sabo conociendo a los Sombreros de Paja!
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por leer~
> 
> _**Dejen un review para saber su opinión, si les ha gustado, si tiene alguna duda o un comentario constructivo y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.** _


End file.
